Bitte verlass mich nicht!
by VampireQueen1567
Summary: Warum herrscht in der Familie Cullen so ein Chaos? Lest und findet es heraus!
1. Chapter 1

Edwards Sicht:

"Nein, bitte verlass mich nicht! Ich brauche dich doch!", rief ich.

Doch es änderte sich nichts.

Sie würde von mir gehen, mich im Stich lassen.

All die Jahre, die wir glücklich zusammen waren, zählten anscheinend nicht mehr für sie.

Dabei hat sie immer zu mir gestanden. So viele Dinge haben wir miteinander erlebt.

Und nun würde sie aufgeben.

Ich würde sie verlieren.

Es war vorbei.

Für immer.

Niemand konnte ihr noch helfen, noch nicht einmal ich.

Es war zu spät.

Ich fing an leise vor mich hinzuschluchzen, während mein Schatz immer schwächer wurde.

Das durfte nicht passieren.

Warum?

Warum musste es so weit kommen.

"Edward, jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du wegen deines dummen Autos weinst!", rief Bella empört neben mir.

"Hör auf so über Pamela zu sprechen.", wandte ich mich an sie.

"Pamela? Du hast deinem Volvo einen Namen gegeben?", sagte sie entsetzt.

"Ja.", schluchze ich, während ich sanft über das Lenkrad meiner geliebten Pamela strich.

"Warum dann unbedingt 'Pamela'?", wollte sie wissen.

Ohoh...

"Edward?", fragte sie abwartend.

"Pamela Anderson.", gab ich kleinlaut zu.

Bella schnappte nach Luft und kriesch dann:"Was?"

Jetzt hat eindeutig mein letztes Stündlein geschlagen.

"Du weißt doch, dass ich nur dich liebe, mein Engel.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

Ohne Erfolg.

"Das sagen sie alle und haben dann doch wieder ne Andre. Oder warte mal. Hast du gerade mit mir geredet oder mit deinem Auto!?", schrie sie mich an.

"Mit dir natürlich. Ich liebe dich doch. Von ganzem Herzen.", beteuerte ich.

"Dein Herz schlägt ja noch nicht mal mehr!"

Aua, das hat gesessen.

Sie scheint echt sauer zu sein.

Was hab ich überhaupt falsch gemacht?

Viele Männer stehen auf Pamela Anderson.

"Bella. Ich bin traurig. Bitte tröste mich!", sagte ich, sah ihr tief in die Augen und setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

So konnte sie mir einfach nicht widerstehen.

Und tatsächlich beugte sie sich ganz nah zu mir, schaute mir immer noch ganz tief in die Augen und flüsterte:

"Aber natürlich, Edward. Ich weiß auch schon, was dich sehr glücklich machen wird."

"Was denn?", hauchte ich gespannt zurück.

Ihr Gesicht näherte sich noch weiter meinem.

Aber Moment mal.

Warum hat sie so ein diabolisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht?

"Eine Woche Kussverbot.", antwortete sie, gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und stieg dann aus.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	2. Chapter 2

Bellas Sicht:

Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben!

Pamela Anderson!

Mein Freund stand auf Pamela Anderson?

Einfach unglaublich!

Es war ja wohl schon verrückt genug, dass Edward und seine Familie Vampire waren. Nicht zu vergessen mein bester Freund ein Werwolf.

In Ordnung.

Da hatte ich den Mund gehalten und nichts dazu gesagt.

Aber das war zu viel des Guten!

Ich war zuvor noch nie wirklich wütend auf Edward gewesen.

Aber es gab immer ein erstes Mal!

Mein Freund fand Pamela Anderson sexy.

Mich -seine Freundin und angebliche einzig wahre Liebe- nicht.

Was hatte sie denn schon, was ich nicht habe?

Na gut.

Große Brüste, blonde Haare, sie war größer und schlanker als ich und insgesamt vielleicht auch hübscher.

Aber trotzdem.

Männer!

Wenn es nur eine kleine Schwärmerei wäre, wäre es vielleicht ja noch zu verzeihen.

Aber, dass er seine Auto nach ihr benannt hatte, schlug ja wohl den Boden aus.

Stinksauer ging ich ins Haus der Cullens und schmiss ohne auf Edward, der wie versteinert noch in seinem kaputten Auto- Verzeihung! Ich meine natürlich toten Pamela- saß, zu achten die Haustür mit voller Wucht zu.

"Wow, Bella. Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Emmettt erstaunt.

Doch als ich ihn stinksauer- Nein. Geradezu tödlich- ansah, zuckte er zurück und ich konnte in seinem Gesicht überraschender Weise einen Hauch von Angst sehen.

"Ganz einfach. Dein Bruder ist mir über die Leber geflaufen."

"Wieso? Was hat Jasper denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", fragte er mit Belustigung in seiner Stimme.

Das war doch zum aus der Haut fahren!

Zum Haare raufen!

Zum Ahhh!

Unglaublich!

Dieser Dummbolzen!

"Doch nicht der, du Hirnie! Dein andere Bruder!", schrie ich wutentbrannt.

"Siehst du, Emmett. Ich hab nichts getan. Ich war brav wie immer.", hörte ich Jasper aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen.

"Halt die Klappe, Jasper!", keifte ich nun auch ihn an.

Jetzt hatte Emmett ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und hob eine Augenbraue, während er sagte: "Was? Die Liebe deines Lebens, dein wuderschöner, atemberaubender Edward hat dich so verstimmt? Dein Schatzipupsi?"

Jetzt war es wirklich genug!

"Emmett.", zischte ich bedrohlich.

Erneut zeigte sich Angst auf seinem Gesicht und ich hörte ihn schlucken.

"Ja, Bella?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich in Stücke reiße, dann gehst du mir jetzt besser aus dem Weg! Kannalie!", schrie ich ihn an, wobei ich bei jedem Wort lauter wurde.

Obwohl wir Beide sehr wohl wussten, dass mir das nie gelingen würde, war nun offensichtlich Angst auf seinen Zügen zu sehen und er murmelte noch ein:"Natürlich, Bella. Alles was du willst, Bella.", bevor er schnell ins Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Auch ich stampfte nun mit grimmiger Miene dorthin.

Als ich eintrat, sah ich, dass mich alle mit offenen Mündern und vor Schock geweiteten Augen anstarrten.

Wäre ich nicht so wütend hätte ich jetzt wahrscheinlich laut losgelacht.

Ich setzte mich mit verschränkten Armen auf einen freien Platz der Couch und schmollte vor mich hin.

Niemand sagte ein Wort, bis Alice die Stille mit zitternder Stimme brach:"Bella?"

Mies gelaunt wandte ich ihr mein Gesicht zu und hob auffordernd eine Augenbraue.

Nun hörte ich alle im Raum schlucken.

Die sahen mich ja an als wäre ich eine tickende Zeitbombe.

"Ähm. Du bist wirklich zum Fürchten, wenn du sauer bist."

Okay.

Das war eindeutig das Falsche, was sie jetzt gesagt hatte und in Ordnung, ich gab es zu:

Ich war eine tickende Zeitbombe.

Die jetzt explodierte.

Ich begann auf einmal zu zittern als würde ich mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet in einem Schneesturm stehen, wobei ich meine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und Alice wutentbrannt fixierte.

Die Cullens sahen jetzt noch ängstlicher aus als bereits zuvor. Vor Allem Alice, die mittlerweile noch blasser war als sowieso schon.

Ich wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um sie lauthals anzubrüllen, als wir plötzlich hörten wie die Haustür erneut zugeknallt wurde.

Dann stapfte Edward mit einer Trauermiene herein und setzte sich mit hängendem Kopf auf den letzten freien Platz.

Er sah aus wie ein Dreijähriger, dem man seinen Lolli weggenommen hat.

Mittlerweile wurde er von uns Allen angestarrt.

Von mir stinkssauer und von den anderen Familienmitgliedern überrascht.

Keiner sagte etwas, bis er dann auch noch anfing zu schluchzen.

Das war doch lächerlich.

Jetzt weinte er wegen eines Autos.

Hatte er geweint, als ich mir neulich meinen großen Zeh gebrochen hat?

Nein.

Hat er geweint, als ich die Treppe heruntergefallen bin und blaue Flecken an meinem Hinterteil hatte?

Nein.

Meinetwegen weinte er nicht.

Aber schon kommt so ein verblödetes Auto daher fängt Mr. Ich-bin-ja-so-cool an zu heulen.

Ich glaub ich bin hier im falschen Film!

"Was ist denn passiert, Edward?", fragte Esme besorgt.

Ha, wenn die wüsste!

"Pamela.", brachte er unter Schluchzern hervor.

"Nein! Was ist mit Pamela?", fragte Emmett entsetzt.

Auch Jasper schaute ihn entsetzt an.

"Sie ist gestorben.", schluchzte er.

"Nein!", riefen Emmett und Jasper im Chor, während die weiblichen Wesen im Raum nur die Augen verdrehten.

Carlisle blieb gelassen wie immer.

"Jetzt stellt euch doch nicht so an. Es ist doch nur ein Auto. Dass Edward es Pamela getauft hat ist ja schon verrückt genug.", meinte Alice.

Ganz meine Rede.

"Wieso? Viele Männer taufen ihre Autos.", erwiderte Emmett.

"Das ist ja alles schön und gut. Aber es dann auch noch nach einem "Star" zu taufen ist ja wirklich daneben."

Dieses Mal waren Jasper und Emmett an der Reihe ihre Augen zu verdrehen, während Edward immer noch dabei war um seine Pamela zu weinen.

Emmett wandte sich nun wieder an Edward, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und meinte:

"Ich kann dich wirklich gut verstehen. Wenn das meiner Jessica passiert wäre. Ich will gar nicht daran denken."

"Was?", kriesch Rosalie auf einmal,"Jessica. Du stehst auf Jessica Stanley!?"

"Nein, Die doch nicht. Die gehört Mike. Ich meine natürlich Jessica Simpson. Das ist doch wohl klar."

Ohoh...

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!", kriesch Rosalie nun. Doch anstatt noch irgenetwas zu sagen begnügte sie sich damit ihn durch das Haus zu jagen.

"Jazzy?", fragte Alice und klang dabei ziemlich bedrohlich.

Das schien auch Jasper zu bemerken, denn er sah so ziemlich entsetzt aus.

"Ja, Schatz?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Gibt es vielleicht etwas, was du mir sagen möchtest?", meinte sie in der gleichen angsteinflößenden Tonlage wie zuvor.

Jasper schluckte hörbar und sagte dann:"Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinauswillst, Alli-liebling."

"Och, ich glaube das weißt du ganz genau.", meinte sie und ihre Stimme blieb unverändert, während sie auf ihren Ehemann zutrat und ihre Hände auf seine Brust legte.

Als Jasper den Kopf schüttelte, fragte sie mit noch leiserer und bedrohlicher Stimme, die eher wie ein Zischen klang und mir eine Gänsehaut bereitete:"Wie heißt dein Auto, Jazzy?"

Wir alle wussten, dass in diesem Moment Widerstand zwecklos war.

Er schluckte erneut und flüsterte dann angsterfüllt:"Paris. Paris Hilton."

Doch anstatt wie erwartetet loszuschreien, begann Alice lautstark zu weinen und warf sich mir in die Arme.

Wir alle sahen so ziemlich erschrocken aus- auch Rosalie und Emmett, die inzwischen wieder bei uns waren und sich keines Blickes würdigten.

Alice hörte nicht auf zu weinen und dann wurde mir klar warum: Unsere Freunde(in Rosalies und Alice' Fall Ehemänner) fanden diese Frauen, nach denen sie ihre Autos benannt hatten, hübscher als uns.

Diese Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und nun fing auch ich an zu weinen. So schien es auch Rosalie zu gehen, denn nun warf sie sich auch in unsere Arme und schluchzte mit uns.

Das ging bestimmt schon mehrere Minuten so, bis Emmett dann meinte:"Jetzt kommt schon, Ladys. Fast alle Männer haben einen Namen für ihre Autos. Selbst Carlisle."

Jetzt blickten wir auf und sahen Carlisle an.

"Wirklich?", fragte Alice zaghaft.

Er nickte.

"Und wie heißt es?", fragte Rosalie mit zitternder Stimme.

Carlisle seufzte glücklich und antwortete:"Esme.", wobei er seiner Ehefrau einen zärtlichen Kuss gab.

Jetzt fingen wir noch schlimmer an zu weinen und sagten immer wieder:"Unser Leben ist so unfair."

Keiner schien in der Lage zu sein irgendetwas darauf zu sagen, sodass wir eine gefühlte Ewigkeit brauchten um uns zu beruhigen.

Als wir dann endlich damit fertig waren unser ach so grausames Leben zu beklagen, erhob sich Edward und sagte:"Ich habe euch etwas zu verkünden..."

Was Edward ihnen wohl sagen möchte?? Ich weiß es und sag es euch aber nicht böse lach

Reviews machen mich glücklich! mit Zaunpfahl wink


	3. Chapter 3

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinem Bruder, mit dem man sich so wunderbar streiten kann.

Bellas Sicht:

Als wir dann endlich damit fertig waren unser ach so grausames Leben zu beklagen, erhob sich Edward und sagte:"Ich habe euch etwas zu verkünden. Ich möchte eine Beerdigung für meine Pamela."

Okay...

Ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade verhört.

Doch die Anderen schienen auch völlig baff.

Hatte er das eben etwa wirklich gefragt?

Esme war die Erste, die sich wieder fing:

"Ähm, Schätzchen. Ich weiß ja, dass dein Auto-"

"Pamela. Sie heißt Pamela. Ein bisschen Respekt hier bitte.", fuhr Edward dazwischen.

"Wie auch immer. Ich denke nicht, dass es wirklich nötig ist für **Pamela **eine Beerdigung zu organisiern. Denn auch wenn du es nicht hören willst, war sie nur ein Auto und Autos gehen nach einer Zeit nunmal kaputt. Das ist nicht zu ändern. Andere Autobesitzer machen das mit ihren Autos ja auch nicht.", fuhr sie fort.

"Nur eine Auto!? Sie war nicht mur ein Auto! Sie war ein äußerst liebenswerte Person!", schrie Edward.

Nun hat er völlig den Verstand verloren!

"Edward", zischte ich bedrohlich,"Sie war keine Person. Sie war ja noch nicht mal lebendig, sondern tot:"

Mit wütender Miene wandte er sich mir zu.

"Ich bin auch tot, Bella. Mein Herz schlägt genauso wenig wie ihres tut. Würdest du bei mir genauso reagieren?", keifte er zurück.

Okay, damit hatte er mich.

Natürlich würde ich bei ihm nicht so reagieren, aber er war ja nunmal auch ein Mensch. Naja, ein Vampir.

Aber er war mal ein Mensch gewesen.

So vor über hundert Jahren.

Vielleicht war Pamela das ja auch mal.

Bella, jetzt verlierst du völlig den Verstand.

Edwards Pamela- äh ich meine natürlich Auto- war niemals annähernd ein Mensch gewesen.

Ich werde einfach nur verrückt.

Ja, und du führst Selbstgespräche.

Ach, halt doch die Klappe!

Ist ja gut, ist ja gut.Ich bin ja schon weg.

"Na gut, dann halten wir eben eine Beerdigung für deine Pamela ab. Wenn es dich glücklich macht.", gab ich seufzend nach.

Edward quietschte wie ein Kleinkind und sprang mir in die Arme.

"Und wie glücklich mich das machen würde. Du bist die aller, aller, allerbeste Freundin, die man sich wünschen kann."

Ja, das sagten sie alle und dann wurden ihre Sekretärinnen auf wundersame Weise doch schwanger.

Als er mich küssen wollte reagierte ich gerade noch rechtzeitig:"O nein. Du hast Kussverbot und das weißt du auch."

Er zog einen Schmollmund und meinte:"Bitte. Du bist doch die aller, aller, allerbeste Freundin, die man sich wünschen kann. Außerdem bin ich doch so traurig wegen-"

Wenn ich jetzt noch einmal das Wort Pamela höre dann...

"Pamela."

Ahhh, das war doch zum junge Hunde kriegen!

"Wenn das so ist, dann kannst du ja sie küssen.", schnappte ich.

"Hey, hey! Kein Grund gleich so zickig zu sein."

Zickig!? Wie bitte!?

"Ich bin nicht zickig!", rief ich empört.

"Nein gar nicht.", meinte Edward sarkastisch.

Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein!?

Erst heulte er uns wegen seiner dummen Pamela die Ohren voll. Und nein, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!

Dann sagte er, dass ich die beste Freundin auf der ganzen Welt war. Moment mal. Nein, die aller, aller, allerbeste Freundin auf der ganzen Welt.

Und jetzt war ich auf einmal zickig!

Entweder er hatte einen Knall, oder seine Tage.

'Bella, du Dummerchen. Edward ist ein Mann. Er kann seine Menstruation gar nicht bekommen.'

'Stimme in meinem Kopf, schweig!'

Aber sie hatte Recht. Männer konnten ja gar nicht ihre Tage bekommen.

Nein, sowas bekamen nur wir Frauen!

Warum hatten Männer nicht auch ihre Tage?

Ich war für Gerechtigkeit!

"Ich bin nicht zickig!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Nein, nein, nein! Und immer einmal mehr nein als du!"

"Doch, doch, doch, doch! Und immer zweimal doch mehr als du!"

"Dann hab ich aber immer noch ein nein mehr als du, du Dödel!"

"Was auch immer!"

"Immer wenn ich Recht hab, klinkst du dich aus unseren Diskussionen aus und gibst nicht zu, dass du Unrecht hast!"

"Tu ich nicht!"

"Tust du doch!"

"Tu ich nicht!"

"Tust du doch!"

"Tu ich nicht!"

"Tust du doch!"

"Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe!"

"Siehst du! Du tust es schon wieder!"

"Ach, halt doch die Klappe!"

"Halt sie fester, du Blödpfiff!"

"Mum, hast du gehört, was Bella zu mir gesagt hat!?"

"Ihr hört jetzt Beide auf! Sonst komt ihr auf die Stille Treppe!", meinte Esme.

"Nein, nicht die Stille Treppe, Mum!"

"Wieso wir Beide!? Er hat doch angefangen!"

"Hab ich nicht!"

"Hast du doch!"

"Hab ich nicht!"

"Hast du doch!"

"Hab ich nicht!"

"Hast du doch, doch, doch, doch, doch!"

"Hab ich nicht, nicht, nicht, nicht, nicht!"

"Aufhören, alle Beide! Ab auf die Stille Treppe!"

"Aber Mum!"

"Alle Beide! Aber sofort! Keine Widerrede! Abmarsch! Und wehe ich höre euch dann noch einen Mucks machen!"

"Siehst du, das ist alles nur deine Schuld, Edward!"

"Ist es nicht!"

"Ist es doch!"

"Ist es nicht!"

"Ist es doch!"

"Ruhe jetzt und sofort ab mit euch!"

Edward und ich starrten uns wütend an, bevor wir missmutig aus dem Wohnzimmer schlurften und auf die Stille Treppe setzten.

Das alles war Einzig und Allein Edwards Schuld!

Ich hatte gar nichts gemacht!

Edward und ich sahen uns noch einmal zornig an und drehten dann Beide demonstrativ den

Kopf weg.

Hallo Leute! Hat's euch gefallen?

Bitte reviewt!


	4. Chapter 4

Bellas Sicht:

Nachdem wir die Strafe auf der Stillen Treppe endlich abgesessen hatten, gingen wir erleichtert, aber noch immer ohne uns anzusehen, ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Emmett grinste sein dümmliches Grinsen, wie immer, wenn mal jemand Anderen die Strafe mit der Stillen Treppe erwischt hat. Esme sah wütend aus. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn wir uns danebenbenahmen und sie uns deswegen Strafen geben musste.

Da hatte ich eine ganz einfache Lösung: Einfach keine Strafen verteilen.

Aber nein.

Wir Kinder waren ja immer die Bösen.

Wie ich das hasste.

Wie in der Schule.

Was war denn bitte so schlimm daran, dass ich einen klatschnassen Schwamm auf den Stuhl gelegt und damit ihren Designerrock ruiniert hatte?

Oder Leim auf ihren Stuhl geschmiert hatte und ihr hässlicher Rock zerrissen ist, woraufhin sie nur in Unterhose nach Hause musste?

Oder als ich ihr einen Zettel auf den Rücken geklebt hatte, auf dem stand 'Hier ist hinten und ich bin doof'?

Ich verstand wirklich nicht, warum ich immer so oft nachsitzen musste.

Die alte Schreckschraube hatte das wirklich verdient.

Schließlich war sie es, die angefangen hatte.

‚War sie nicht'

‚War sie doch'

‚War sie nicht'

‚War sie doch'

War sie nicht'

‚War sie doch'

‚Ach ja? Und warum bitte schön?'

‚Ganz einfach. Sie hatte einen Brief an meine Mutter geschrieben. Und das nur, weil ich zehnmal hintereinander die Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte.'

‚Da kann ich aber auch gar nicht verstehen, woran das liegt.'

‚Lass den Sarkasmus.'

‚Und was wenn nicht?'

‚Dann, dann, dann.'

‚Ja, ich höre.'

‚Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Schließlich bist du diejenige, die in meinem Kopf wohnt.

‚Hey, was kann ich denn bitte dafür, wenn du so verrückt bist und dich mit dir selbst streitest.'

‚Das stimmt doch gar nicht.'

‚Ja, ja. Was auch immer.'

Noch nicht einmal in seinem eigenen Kopf hatte man jetzt noch Ruhe. Nun war man wirklich überall von Idioten umgeben.

'Hey, das hab ich gehört.'

'Ohhhh. Das tut mir aber Leid.'

'Glaub ich dir nicht.'

'Gut. Ist nämlich auch gar nicht so.'

Keine Antwort.

Endlich mal Ruhe.

"Edward.", fing Alice langsam an.

Warum klang sie denn, als redete sie mit einem Kleinkind?

"Was gibt's?", fragte Edward barsch.

Er war anscheinend immer noch sauer.

Aber nicht auf Esme.

Natürlich nicht.

Nein, auf mich.

Mich, Isabella Marie Swan.

Das Oberopfer schlecht hin.

"Weißt du. Es ist so, dass...dass...dass.", druckste sie herum.

Was war denn mit der los?

Irgendwas Schlechtes Gegessen?

Naja, eher getrunken.

"DubrauchsteinneuesAuto.", sagte sie so schnell, dass ich es nicht richtig verstand.(AN:Du brauchst ein neues Auto)

Edward schnappte empört nach Luft.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie klang er dabei so ziemlich tussig.

Hatte er irgenwelche Hormontabletten geschluckt?  
Ich hatte ihm schon zehntausendmal gesagt, dass er sich nicht an meinen 'Macht-die-Brüste-größer-Pillen' vergreifen soll.

"Wie kannst du soetwas sagen, Alice? Die Wunde von Pamelas Ableben ist noch viel zu frisch. Ich kann mich noch nicht auf jemand Neues einlassen. Dazu bin ich noch nicht bereit.", schluchzte Edward und erst da merkte ich, dass er erneut heulte wie ein Schlosshund.

Eindeutig meine Tabletten.

Mein Freund war ja schlimmer als ich, wenn ich meine Tage hatte.

Esme seufzte genervt und meinte dann drohend:"Edward, wir werden dir morgen ein neues Auto besorgen, ob du es nun willst oder nicht."

"Aber Mom. Due verstehst das nicht. Ich-"

"Edward, ich bin deine Mutter und mein Wort ist Gesetz.", erwiderte sie wütend.

Ts, immer diese Selbstüberschätzung.

"Was hast du gesagt, Bella?", wandte sich Esme stocksauer an mich.

Uuups. Hatte ich das etwa laut gesagt?

"Ich höre.", fügte sie wutentbrannt dazu.

Anscheinend hatte ich das. Och neee.

"Gar nichts.", meinte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

"Du sollst nicht lügen.", kriesch sie.

"Mom, ich will wirklich kein neues Auto.", quengelte Edward jetzt auch noch, was ihre Laune nicht unbedingt zu heben schien.

Gleich würde sie die schrecklichen Worte wieder sagen.

In drei, zwei, eins...

"Ab mit euch auf die Stille Treppe!", schrie sie uns an.

Wir rannten sofort nach Draußen.

Mit Esme war absolut nicht zu spaßen, wenn sie wütend war.

Und dieses Mal war sie nicht nur wütend, sondern stocksauer.

"Haha. Zweimal am Tag. Das schaffe ja noch nicht mal ich. Haha, seid ihr doof.", lachte Emmett.

Doch das hätte er lieber nicht tun sollen.

"Du auch!", rief Esme zu ihm gewandt.

"Aber Mom. Wieso?", quiekte er entsetzt.

Hm. Schon der zweite der Cullen-Brüder, der klingt wie ein Mädchen.

Darüber sollte ich mir ernsthaft Gedanken machen.

"Sofort!", donnerte sie.

Jetzt begann er auch noch zu heulen.

Mann, das waren ja alles nur noch verweichlichte Memmen.

Am liebsten wäre ich aus diesem Irrenhaus geflohen.

Aber nein.  
Das ging ja nicht.

Und warum?

Weil mein lieber Herr Vater unbedingt nach Seattle musste. Für einen 'Kriminalfall'.

Natürlich.

Das glaubte ich ihm aufs Wort.

Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur wieder junge Mädchen anbaggern und einen drauf machen.

Da ist die Tochter natürlich im Weg.

Was macht man da?

Ganz einfach.

Man schiebt sie bei ihrem verrückten Freund mit seiner gestörten Familie ab.

Wahrscheinlich war ich am Ende dieser Woche vollkommen gaga.

'Selbstgespräche führst du ja schon.'

'Halt endlich die Klappe!'

Hilfe! Ich bin die Bella, holt mich hier raus!

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	5. Chapter 5

Bellas Sicht:

Na super.

Gestern durfte ich erstmal zweimal auf der Stillen Treppe sitzen.

Und wieso?

Dank meines herzallerliebsten Verlobten.

Da stieg meine Liebe zu ihm wirklich ins Unermessliche.

Aaaaaah!

Das war wirklich zum Haareraufen!

Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, durfte ich mir dann auch noch die dummen Bemerkungen meines minderbemittelten Bruders Emmett anhören.

Das war so richtig lustig!

Und dann war da ja noch Esme.

Die liebe, liebe, liebe Esme.

Davon hat man gestern nur gar nichts gemerkt, so wie sie uns angeschrien hat.

Und Carlisle hat natürlich nur zugesehen, wie seine Frau wütete.

Er hätte sich beinah in die Hosen gemacht.

Wie seine Söhne ein absolutes Weichei!

Die Männer im Hause Cullen benahmen sich manchmal eindeutig wie Mädchen.

Hilfe, Allie-Liebling, mir ist mein Fingernagel abgebrochen!

Wäääh, Rose, der böse, böse Edward hat mich gehauen. Jetzt musst du ihn auch hauen!

Oder am aller besten immer noch:

Bella. Liebste. Können wir das Kussverbot nicht aufheben? Ich bin doch so traurig!

Das war echt nicht mehr zum Aushalten.

Gab es überhaupt noch irgenwo richtige Männer oder waren die mittlerweile alle verweichlichte Memmen?

Und nein, ich bin nicht sauer!

Wie könnte man denn auf so eine blöde Idee kommen!?

Ich bin nicht wütend, dass mein Verlobter die gesamte Zeit rumheult. Und das wegen eines Autos. Nein, warum sollte mir das denn auch auf die Nerven gehen?

Wie hatten die anderen männlichen Wesen im Cullenhaushalt es doch so schön ausgedrückt: Es war ganz natürlich für Männer eine Beerdigung für ihr Auto zu organisieren.

Ganz ehrlich.

Wenn das für meine gestörte Lieblingsfamilie ganz natürlich war, dann hatten sie eindeutig zu viel Geld!

Toll auch die Ausicht, dass Edward sich heute ein neues Auto zulegen muss.

Er hat ja nur noch eins. Das ist viel zu wenig.

Vor Allem, weil in der Garage gerade nur noch fünf unbenutze Sportwagen herumstehen.

Ganz schlecht.

Da verstehe ich natürlich, dass die Cullens sich neue Autos zulegen mussten.

Wer würde das denn schon nicht verstehen?

"Guten Morgen, Liebste!", flötete Edward.

Hatte der irgendwas genommen?

Gestern hatte er mir noch die Ohren voll von seiner wundervollen Pamela vollgeheult und heute hatte er so gute Laune.

Ich seufzte genervt.

"Edward, hast du dich wieder an meinen Tabletten vergriffen?"

"Nein, wie kommst du denn bitte darauf?"

Hm. Ich weiß auch nicht wirklich, wie ich darauf kam?

Solche Gefühlsschwankungen waren natürlich ganz natürlich für meinen Lieblingsverlobten.

Die hatte er immer, wenn er seine Tage hatte.

Und nein, wie eben schon erwähnt war ich nicht sauer!

Überhaupt nicht!

Ich war rasend vor Wut!

Edward schloss seine Arme um mich und vergrub das Gesicht an meinem Hals.

Sein Geruch!

Einfach so wundervoll!

"Es tut mir Leid, dass du wütend auf mich bist, Liebste. Du weißt doch, dass du das Wichtigste für mich bist.", flüsterte er.

Ich war sauer auf ihn?

Warum sollte ich auf meinen wundervollen Verlobten denn sauer sein?

Er war die beste Droge überhaupt. Ich war schon ganz benebelt.

"Wovon redest du, Edward? Warum sollte ich denn auf dich sauer sein, mein Hasenfürzchen?"

Überrascht sah er mich an.

"Naja, mein Hummeltittchen. Ich dachte, dass du nicht mehr so sonderlich gut auf mich zu sprechen wärst, seit... seit Pamela von uns gegangen ist."

Pamela?

Wer war denn Pamela?

O nein, er hat...

"Du hast mich betrogen!", schrie ich aus mit ganzer Kraft, als ich mich von ihm losriss.

Wieso hatte er mir das angetan?

Wieso!!

"Bella, wie kommst du denn darauf! Ich würde dich doch nie betrügen."

"Doch du hast mich betrogen und jetzt ist deine Sekretärin schwanger. Ich hab's doch schon immer gewusst!", schluchzte ich.

"Ähm, Bella. Pamela war doch mein...mein Auto. Das weißt du doch."

Auto?

Auto?

Ach ja, sein Volvo.

Jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein.

"Natürlich weiß ich, dass Pamela dein Auto war. Hälst du mich für blöd, oder was!?

Bloß nichts anmerken lassen, Bella.

Bloß nichts anmerken lassen.

"Nein, natürlich halte ich dich nicht für dumm. Ich meine nur, weil eben... ach, du weißt schon was ich meine."

Natürlich weiß ich ws du meinst, du Hirnie!

"Nein, Edward. Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, worauf du hinaus willst. Du solltest dringend an deiner Ausdrucksweise arbeiten."

"Küss mich!", fief er plötzlich und zog mich an sich.

Huch, was war denn mit dem los!?

Seine Lippen näherten sich immer weiter meinen.

Sie sahen so wunderschön aus.

Küss mich endlich!

Küss mich endlich!

Halt!

Kussverbot!

Kussverbot!

Kussverbot!

"Stooooooop!", rief ich.

Edward sah mich überrascht an.

"Aber warum?"

"Weil du Kussverbot hast, mein Honigbienchen."

Seine Unterlippe zitterte gefährlich.

O nein!

Er würde doch jetzt nicht etwa anfangen zu weinen, oder?

Dabei würde ihn doch nur ein kleiner Kuss glücklich machen.

Nur ein ganz kurzer.

Nein, Bella, du wirst jetzt nicht schwach werden. Du wirst ihm und seinem Vampirhundeblick standhalten.

Aber wie?

Ich hab's!

Edward stinkt!

Edward ist eklig!

Edward sabbert beim Küssen!

Seine Lippen näherten sich erneut meinen.

Seine wundervollen, köstlichen..

Äääh, ich meine natürlich stinkenden, widerlichen Lippen.

Dank meiner Gedanken riss ich mich von ihm los und rannte zur Treppe.

Aber ungeschickt wie ich war, rutschte ich natürlich auf einer Bananenschale, die Emmett natürlich ganz aus Versehen hatte fallen lassen, aus und rollte die Treppen hinunter.

Man hört sein Lachen durch's ganze Haus schallen, während Esme mich erschüttert und besorgt anblickte.

"Nichts passiert! Mir geht's gut! Hast du's gehört, Emmett!? Selbst du kannst nichts gegen mich ausrichten. Muahahaha!"

"Äääh, Mom, ich glaube, Bella ist jetzt völlig verrückt!", bemerkte Jasper, der neben Esme stand und mich ängstlich ansah.

Für seine Bemerkung erntete er einen bitterbösen Blick, vor dem er zurückzuckte.

Memme!

Wir Frauen waren eben einfach doch das stärkere Geschlecht!

Niemand konnte etwas gegen mich ausrichten! Muahaha!!

Hallo Leute! Hat's euch gefallen?

Hummeltitten ist übrigens Jugendsprache und bedeutete Gänsehaut. Haben wir neulich erst im Deutschunterricht gelernt. Gell, Elfe325?

Bitte reviewt!


	6. Chapter 6

Bellas Sicht:

Ich würde diesen Tag überstehen, denn die Macht war mit mir!

Außerdem hatte ich fünfzig Cent dabei. Ich würde die Welt erobern! Mir Macht und Freunde kaufen! Ich würde die Herrscherin der Welt werden!

Und das Alles mit dem wunderbaren fünfzig Cent Stück, dass ich eben auf der Strße gefunden hatte.

Mein Schatz.

Niemand wird mir meinen Schatz wegnehmen. Niemals!

"Bella, jetzt hör endlich auf dieses dumme Geldstück abzuknutschen! Wir wollen schließlich ein neues Auto kaufen.", rief Alice genervt.

Ich sah sie wütend an. Niemand beleidigte mein kleines Schätzchen.

"Du bist ja nur neidisch.", giftete ich.

"Ja, dann bin ich von mir aus eifersüchtig, aber jetzt lass uns endlich gehen!"

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Hetz mich doch nicht immer so!", meinte ich genervt.

Warum brachten die Cullens mich eigentlich immer zur Weißglut?

Vielleicht war das in Wirklichkeit ihr Talent.

Menschen so zur Weißglut zu bringen, dass sie irgendwann wahnsinnig wurden.

Bei mir hatten sie es ja anscheinend schon geschafft.

Erst führte ich Selbstgespräche, dann hatte ich erste Anfälle des Größenwahns.

Was kam als nächstes?

Dass ich mich in der Fußgängerzone auszog und 'Summerlove' grölte?

O nein, so weit würde es nicht kommen.

Das würde mein fünfzig Centstück nicht zulassen.

"Erde an Bella. Mach den Mund endlich wieder zu. Erstens du sabberst und zweitens hast du gerade eine Fliege verschluckt.", meinte Alice.

Igitt!

Wie widerlich!

Schnell spuckte ich auf die Staße.

Wie eklig!

Wer weiß, wo die überall schon gesessen hatte.

Bääääääh!

"Miss, ich würde Sie wirklich bitten das Spucken auf die Straße zu unterlassen.", meinte eine männliche Stimme neben mir, doch ich sah nicht auf.

"Was geht Sie das denn an, Sie Pupsbacke!?", giftete ich und hörte wie Alice nach Luft schnappte.

Ich blickte auf und zuckte zusammen, als ich den Mann, der mich wutentbrannt ansah,

als Polizist erkannte.

"Miss, ich werde Sie wegen Beamtenbeleidigung mit aufs Revier nehmen.", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.

O nein, das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut.

"Wie ist Ihr Name?", fragte er immer noch wütend und zückte einen Block, um meine Daten aufzunehmen.

Verdammt! Noch schlimmer!

Er würde sofort wissen, dass ich die Tochter des Polizeichefs wäre. Charlie würde seinen Ruf verlieren.

Er würde mich umbringen!

"Sir, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Das war absolut nicht meine Absicht.", meinte ich fast schon flehend.

"Tut mir Leid, Miss, aber ihre Ausreden ziehen bei mir nicht. Ihr Name bitte.", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt.

Da half wohl nur noch eins.

Ich schritt näher an ihn heran, sah ihm tief in die Augen und meinte so verführerisch wie ich konnte:"Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass sie verdammt sexy in Ihrer Uniform aussehen?!

Ich klimperte mit meinen Lidern.

"Miss.", flüsterte er.

Meine Taktik wirkte.

"Ja?, hauchte ich zurück.

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass sie sich damit um 50$ ärmer gemacht haben und einen weiteren Eintrag in ihrer Akte neben der Beamtenbeleidigung bekommen? Wegen eines jämmerlichen Flirtingversuchs mit dem Vorhaben Ihre Strafe zu lindern."

Mist! Wieso musste ich immer so ein Pech haben?

Vielleicht half da ja die Mitleidsnummer!

"Bitte nicht, Sir. Tun Sie mir das nicht an. Ich wollte das doch nicht. Alle trampeln immer auf meinen Gefühlen herum. Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie schlimm das ist?", schluchzte ich und bemerkte zufrieden, dass sich wirklich Tränen den Weg über meine Wangen bahnten.

"Miss, die Mitleidsnummer hilft Ihnen auch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Jetzt sind Sie noch mal 10$ mehr los. Sagen Sie mir einfach Ihren Namen und kommen Sie mit aufs Revier.", bemerkte er.

"Ach kommen Sie schon. Ich hatte eine Fliege im Mund und wollte sie ausspucken. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn so eine gemeine Fliege mich angreift?", rief ich genervt.

Der Polzist war baff.

"Na, warum haben Sie das denn nicht gleich gesagt. Wenn das so ist, ist Alles in bester Ordnung. Einen schönen Tag noch. Auf Wiedersehen.", meinte er, drehte sich um und ging.

Ungäubig sah ich ihm hinterher.

Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein!

Ich reiß mir hier mein Hinterteil auf, um ihn zu überzeugen und mach mich sogar zum Affen, indem ich versuche mit ihm zu flirten und dann bei der Wahrheit zieht er ab.

Aber naja, wir mussten jetzt erstmal zum Rest der Famile und ein neues Auto aussuchen.

Wie mein liebster Verlobter es wohl nennen würde?

Dolly Buster?

Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy.

Welcher Idiot rief mich denn jetzt an?

Ich ging ran und meldete mich gereizt:"Swan:"

"Hi, Schätzchen. Hier ist dein Dad. Wie geht es dir? Stell dir vor. Gerade hat Hank mich angerufen und mir erzählt, dass eben so eine Tussi versucht hat ihn anzuflirten, um ihre Stafe zu lindern. Wie kommt man denn auf solche Ideen bitte? Also wenn du das machen würdest, wäre Polen offen. Aber du bist ja so ein liebes Mädchen. Das würdest du deinem Dad niemals antun, oder?"

Hähä.

"Nein, Dad. Niemals. Wie kannst du soetwas überhaupt in Frage stellen?"

"Ich vertraue dir ja auch. Das war bestimmt so eine arrogante Kuh, die sich für übermäßig schön hält. Dabei ist sie wahrscheinlich potthässlich."

Ich sag doch, immer trampel die Leute auf meinen Gefühlen rum.

"Wie dem auch sei. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Hab gerade ein Sahneschnittchen... äh, ich meine natürlich, ich hab noch sehr viel zu tun. Bis bald, Bells."

Aber klar, Dad. Du hast soviel zu tun. Bei den ganzen Frauen, die du dir angelst, machst du bestimmt Hochleistungssport.

"Natürlich, Dad. Das verstehe ich sehr gut. Bis bald."

Dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Jetzt ging es zum Autokaufen.

Hi Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	7. Chapter 7

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin Micaela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HDGDL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bellas Sicht:

Ich war total genervt. Ich hatte mit meiner Vermutung absolut Recht gehabt.

Nach dieser Woche war ich absolut gaga. Mit Sicherheit.

Sie war zwar noch nicht ganz vorbei, aber ich konnte es schon jetzt spüren.

Autokaufen.

AUTOKAUFEN!!!!!!!!!!!

Wenn ich nur daran dachte dann...

Wenn ich noch einmal das Wort Auto hörte, dann...

"Hey Bella. Findest du mein neues Auto nicht auch klasse? Das Auto ist echt toll. Ich bin total froh, dass wir zum Autokaufen zum Autohaus sind und ein Auto gekauft haben. Ich liebe mein Auto!", rief Emmett.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Wollte der mich ärgern?

Wenn ja, hatte er es geschafft.

Wieder mal Zeit für den Todesblick.

"Aaaaah! Esme, Bella hat mir wieder den Todesblick gegeben.", weinte Emmett, während er wegrannte.

Heul doch! Heul doch!

Wo war ich?

Ach ja.

Au...äh...Kraftfahrzeugbeschaffung.

Genau.

Also, da hieß es bei den Cullens nicht nehmen wir ein günstiges, das auch gute Qualität hat.

Nein, da hieß es nehmen wir das teuerste und die Qualität ist uns doch egal.

Die ganze Prozedur hatte insgesamt fünf Stunden gedauert.

Fünf Stunden!!!

Aber Edward war fündig geworden.

Und Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme und Carlisle auch.

Sie hatten anscheinend wirklich zu viel Geld.

Oder ich einfach zu wenig.

Aber wie auch immer. Heute war die Beerdigung von 'Pamela'.

Dann würde dieser ganze Wahnsinn bestimmt endlich ein Ende nehmen.

Gerade waren wir mit Edwards neuem Au... ähm...fahrbarem Untersatz auf dem Weg zum Schrottplatz.

Moment.

Ich meine natürlich Friedhof für Autos.

Dort sollte sie verbrannt werden, aber zuvor fand eine kleine Zeremonie statt.

Endlich waren wir angekommen.

Wurde ja auch Zeit!

Edward fuhr mittlerweile langsamer als eine Schnecke.

Und warum?

Das teuerste Auto war ein Old Timer der nicht schneller fahren konnte als 60.

Und da hielt er mir Reden darüber, wie alt mein Auto doch sei und wie langsam ich fahren würde.

Der Mann war einfach unglaublich.

Naja, wenigstens hat er viel Geld.

Hab ich das gerade wirklich gedacht?

Natürlich gab es so viel, was ich an ihm liebte.

Zum Beispiel.....ähm...ähm...ich hab's gleich...Moment....ähm...

Ach egal!

Das war bestimmt diese dumme Pamela. Die machte mich total irr und wirr.

Aber naja, bald hatte ich das auch geschafft.

Edward hielt ir die Tür auf und ich stieg schnell aus.

Zu schnell, denn ich rutschte aus und fiel mit dem Gesicht in den Dreck.

Warum hatte Edward mich nicht aufgefangen?

Wozu hatte man denn bitte einen Verlobten!?

"Scheiße!"

"Anwesend.", rief Emmett.

Konnte dieser Idiot nicht einmal seine Klappe halten?

Langsam hiefte ich mich aus dem Dreck und schaute ihn böse an. Sehr böse.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah, der Blick! Der Blick! Der Todesblick!", kriesch er und rannte weg.

Ich hatte eindeutig Recht gehabt, dass die Cullenjungs sich wie Mädchen benahmen.

"Ts, ts, ts.", machte Alice.

Ts dich doch selber!

"Also wirklich, Bella! Geht man etwa so mit seinen Anziehsachen um? Nein. Du musst sie ehren und lieben-"

"Bis die Müllabfuhr uns scheidet.", schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab, während ich aufstand und den Dreck abklopfte.

Zum Glück hatte es nicht geregnet, sonst sähe ich jetzt aus als wäre ich in Schei-ich meine natürlich Exkremente gefallen.

Ich stolzierte an den lachenden Anderen vorbei und fiel prompt wieder hin.

Womit hatte ich sowas verdient?

Die Anderen lachten sich mittlerweile völlig kaputt, während ich wieder mehr oder weniger würdevoll aufstand.

Naja, eher weniger.

Wir beeilten uns jetzt durch die vielen Autoteile unseren Weg zu bahnen, bis wir schließlich Edwards Volvo sahen, den wir gestern hatten abschleppen lassen.

"Pamela!", schluchzte Edward, rannte zu ihr hin und küsste sie.

Moment.

KÜSSTE SIE??????

Wie konnte er es wagen mich zu betrügen!

Ich hatte es doch schon immer gewusst!

Plötzlich räusperte Carlisle sich, da er mit der Zeremonie beginnen wollte.

Edward hatte sich tierisch darüber aufgeregt, dass wir keinen Priester bekommen haben, aber sie hatten sich geweigert.

Warum denn bloß?

Das konnte ich gar nicht verstehen.

Naja, Edward noch weniger.

Das arme Telefon hatte es leider nicht überlebt.

Jetzt ging es los.

Schhhh.

Ruhe.

"Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um diesem Auto...äh ich meine natürlich Pamela auf Wiedersehen zu sagen."

"Auf Wiedersehen!", riefen wir alle im Chor.

"Ähm ja, möge das Lagerfeuer...äh...die Verbrennung beginnen.", meinte er dann und kurz danach wurde das Auto angezündet.

Das war so emotional.

Und diese Rede so aussagekräftig.

Da hatte ich doch glatt Pippi in den Augen.

Doch endlich war dieser Wahnsinn vorbei und es konnte wieder der normale Alltag einkehren.  
Hallo Julia!

Schließlich fuhren wir nach Hause und waren auf dem Weg zurück ins Haus, als es passierte.

Das Grauen.

Und damit meinte ich nicht Popeleiscreme.

Nein! Das war viel schlimmer!

Viel, viel, viel, viel schlimmer!

"Nein, Jessica! Bitte verlass mich nicht!"

Och nö!

-The End-

Hallo Leute!

Damit wären wir am Ende dieser FF angelangt.

Ich wollte mich bei allen Leuten, die diese FF auf ihren Favos haben und allen Reviewschreibern ganz herzlich bedanken.

Ein riesen großes Dankeschön natürlich auch an alle Leser!!!!

Ich würde mich auch bei diesem Kapitel über Reviews freuen.

Eure VampireQueen


End file.
